Vexed
by Notaslongasthat
Summary: an idea I had this morning. Read/Review :)


**A/N : M rated stories are not really my thing but, heeey. Also, I obviously do not own Downton Abbey. Words in italics are from the show.  
**

 **1916**

She bought it to cheer herself up. It seemed trivial, she knew, with everything happening. There was a war after all and so much devastation. She felt a little guilty for being excited to try on a new piece of clothing when the package arrived. She just wanted something small to look forward to - even if it was just a new blouse. Cora was feeling out of sorts recently, especially since Robert began to pull away from her little by little. He was so upset when the army rejected him and she couldn't think of anything to make him accept that besides assuring him that he was keeping people's spirits up.

But Robert's spirits were down.

Robert's spirits were down and he was shutting her out. There wasn't anything more she could say to make him feel better about the situation and more importantly - himself. Nothing worked. He felt useless because he wasn't fighting for his country and it was affecting how he behaved towards Cora. He didn't smile anymore when their eyes met across the table. He didn't touch her hand in the library and he didn't roll over to her side of the bed to kiss her softly - let alone make love.

Cora sighed. She knew buying herself a new blouse couldn't really solve anything but she didn't think it would hurt anything either. Things would soon be chaotic once Downton Abbey officially turned into a convalescent home. The blouse was a small treat for her before everything in her home was turned upside down.

Cora attempted to put any guilt aside as she stepped back to assess herself in her bedroom mirror. She ran her hands over the new material across her stomach. It was the softest silk material she had ever felt against her skin. She knew the silvery blue material would complement her eyes. The intricate golden pattern on the shirt looked like sideways eyes or diamonds. When she buttoned it up, the collared neckline sat a little lower than what she usually wore and a hint of cleavage appeared. Paired with her flattering navy blue pencil skirt that hugged her waist, Cora had to admit she rather liked how the outfit looked.

She was just about to change back into her previous outfit to avoid questioning from O'Brien later but as her finger undid the first button on the blouse, she heard a noise coming from Robert's dressing room. She couldn't quite decipher what the sound was - though she was not expecting to see what she saw behind the door. Robert, dressed in his uniform, was forcefully bashing his dressing room pillow repeatedly against the wall. He was mumbling to himself incoherently.

"Robert?"

He didn't hear her.

"Robert!"

He turned around. "Oh, Cora..."

"What are you doing?" She moved away from the door frame towards him.

"Nothing," he said lamely.

"Robert," she chastised.

After a minute of silence and a deep sigh he admitted, "I came up to try and get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately and well, I still couldn't now. I was just frustrated," he said while tossing the pillow back and forth nervously in his hands.

"Oh, Robert..." she said softly. She approached him and placed a hand on each shoulder so she could look down into his eyes. She wanted to say comforting things about how he was not worthless for not being at the front. She wanted to say she knew he was brave and honourable and she knew he wanted to do his part. She wanted to whisper to him that she was so glad he wasn't fighting because she did not know what she would do without him and that he was the most important person to her.

But all these things had already been said.

So they remained in silence with Cora's hands squeezing his shoulders reassuringly and Robert staring up at her. Cora noticed his eyes lingering on her chest. She looked down and realized the top button was still undone, giving Robert an eyeful more than she realized. She blushed and began to button it back up but felt his hands on hers as he stood.

"No. Don't," he whispered. She let her hands fall to her side. "Is this," he stuttered, "is this new?"

"Yes," she managed to breathe out as she felt the fullness of Robert's hands sliding across the smooth silk against her back. "Do you like it?"

His fingers boldly undid her remaining buttons. Her eyes were so blue against the fabric and they sparkled even more when he answered in a low tone, "You look very nice."

Robert dipped his mouth into the crevice of her collarbone and planted purposeful kisses across her chest where a faint blanket of freckles lay. He kissed the familiar pattern of freckles to the top of her breasts. His opened-mouthed, wet kisses were doing heavenly things to Cora. She groaned and tilted her neck back. His tongue, lips and teeth moved up to dance across her neck and jawline. She moaned. "Darling. That feels wonderful."

Cora felt the silk of her shirt pull out from her skirt and then slip off of her arms. She heard the zip of her skirt being undone and felt his nimble fingers tugging it towards the floor. She shivered. It had been too long since they did this. She assisted him and shimmied out of her skirt. She kicked it off to the side to join her new blouse that was quickly becoming one of her favourites. Robert bunched up the material of her slip and pulled it up over her head.

"Cora," he uttered. His eyes were wide and laced with desire but his expression was soft and tender. Cora thought he almost looked nervous now that she was about to be naked in front of him. She slipped off her shoes then slowly ran her underwear down her silken legs. She looked up at him coyly and lightly licked her lips.

Cora reached for the brown leather belt around his waist and unbuckled it, pulling it off along with the leather strap around his shoulder. She set it on his bed carefully before quickly undoing the buttons on his jacket. The heavy material slipped off of his shoulders. Cora placed it with his belt before perching herself on the edge of the small dressing room bed. Robert watched her attentively as he undid his tie and shirt. Cora leered at his bare upper body, suddenly very aware of how much she missed being with him like this. She watched his strong forearms as he unbuckled his belt. He kicked off his boots and toed them under the bed. Cora placed her hands on his after his last piece of clothing peeled from his legs.

"My handsome husband," she almost sang as she stood. Her hands roamed his stomach and chest before her arms encircled his neck. When her lips met his, she was surprised by the jolt she felt in her core. "Carry me to our bed?"

He didn't need to be asked again.

He quickly hoisted her into his arms and Cora eagerly wrapped her legs around his middle. He pushed open the dividing door leading to her - well their - room. Her fingers played with the curls in his hair. Robert delighted in the way her breath warmed his ear. She kissed the coarse skin below his ear and gently bit into it just before he set her down on their bed. Robert began placing feather light kisses around her navel. His hands palmed her breasts. She groaned encouragingly and whimpered when his kisses became more fervent and descended. His fingers were pinching her right nipple as his tongue made contact with her core. Cora groaned throatily, encouraging him to continue. Robert's fingers applied exquisite pressure against her folds and spread them, allowing his tongue to circle her where she needed him most.

"Yesss," she hissed as she squirmed beneath him. Her feet were placed firmly on the bed and she could feel her knees shaking from his touch. With her eyes closed, she ground against him and arched her back. Her eyes opened when she felt their contact break. She looked up and the look she saw in his eyes was exhilarating. His darkened eyes bore into hers as he grabbed his manhood and rubbed it against her centre, making her cry out. Robert teased her, using his tip now to run along against her folds and back to rub her centre.

"Please," she insisted. Cora grabbed his behind to try and bring him where she needed him. Robert pushed inside her and they both grunted out together in pleasure.

"Oh, Cora," he released. He thrust into her at a rapid tempo as he nibbled at her neck. She felt him inside her, exactly where she wanted with each thrust. She could feel her pleasure building and wrapped her ankles around him to encourage him to continue.

"Robert, Robert. Yes. So guh-good."

She felt herself shaking and knew she couldn't hold on much longer. All she could focus on was her pleasure building before she started to spasm around him. She heard him make delicious groaning sounds before feeling his warm release inside her. He fell softly on top of her and peppered kisses across her chest.

"Beautiful," he said almost inaudibly. She sighed contentedly as he placed his head between her breasts. He snuggled into her body and repeated in a yawn, "beautiful."

Cora looked down at how peaceful he looked and combed her hands through his hair - something that always soothed both of them. "Robert," she hummed - just enjoying the sound of his name on her tongue. She kissed the top of his head. His weight was comforting on top of her and she decided she did not want them to move. She wanted to enjoy their contact as long as she could - it had been too long since she felt it.

And she realized that was precisely what was going to happen as she heard quiet snoring on top of her. Looking at Robert, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She hoped he would start sleeping better but she knew that tough times were bound to be ahead. For now, she just wanted to lie with him as carefree as possible. She didn't know how many moments they would get to share like this in the near future. She kissed the rough skin of his cheeks before hugging her arms around his body, pulling him close as she could and tried to get rest herself before the dressing gong rang to change for dinner.

* * *

 **1922**

 _"But how did it happen?" Cora asked - looking down at her ruined blouse._

 _"I don't like to say, m'lady," Braithwaite said._

 _"I am truly vexed. It was a favourite."_

 _"I know, m'lady, and I'm very sorry."_

 _"But you won't tell me how you did it?"_

 _"I can't," she insisted._

 _"Very well, Braithwaite. I suppose you'd better look me out another."_

* * *

So this was just a short snippet of why that particular blouse being ruined upset Cora so much.


End file.
